The Christmas Visit
by Douglas Voltin
Summary: In this story I was sent by Santa to Oregon, USA to find out why a name showed up in the middle of the Nice and Naughty list.


**The****Christmas****Visit  
****Written by Douglas Voltin**

It was a year before Christmas at the North Pole. Santa and Mrs. Clause was in their house looking over the naughty and nice list, while I was in the workshop getting the tools and machinery ready for making more toys. "Doug, DOUG" yelled Santa from the intercom. "Can you come and see me right away?" asked Santa. "Sure, I am on my way." I replied back with a wrench in one hand and a cup of hot cocoa in the other. After I went to see Santa, Santa looked up to me with his biddy little eyes, while his little glasses were just sitting on top of his nose, and he was wearing red full body Long Johns. "Doug I see a young lady here in the middle of my list, and I have no idea which side she belongs on." Santa said. "What's her name?" I asked. "Her name is Anne Murray" Santa replied. "I need you to go to, to, what's the name of that town again?" asked Santa while he was looking over his World Map while lighting a pipe. "Aw! Found the map!" Santa said excitedly. "I need you to go to Lyons, Oregon. It's located in the Pacific Northwest of the United States, to see what's going on with Anne Murray. She's about 16 years old and a sophomore in High School." Santa explained while trying to relight his pipe. "Would I have to go to school with her? I asked "Yes. You do. You will befriend Anne and riding a school bus everyday with her to and from school, don't worry I have already registered you into school, even though you're over 200 years old" Explained Santa. "I will be leaving right away then." I replied. The next day after arriving into Lyons via Teleport hole I noticed that the air was clean, and there were very few people living in town while there were many more people living on the outside of town near the Country. I walked what had to be a good 3 – 4 miles out of town. With a piece of paper and an address that said "46246 Lyons Millcity DR " that Santa had giving me in hand. After arriving at this address that was located down a dirt road at a red house with white trim I knocked on the door, and by my surprise it was my aunt Sandy that I haven't seen over 100 years. "It's so good to see you, and I was expecting you!" Sandy said while giving me a big hug. "It's nice to see you to." I replied in surprised. "Santa, have already spoken to you?" I asked Sandy while taken off my coat. "Yes he did!" Sandy replied. "Santa mentioned to me that I have to go to school and befriend Anne Murray, but I don't look anything like her age." I explained while sitting in a recliner drinking some hot chocolate. "How is she?" Sandy asked. "She's 16" I said. "Well then we're going to have to make you look like a 17 year old." Sandy said, with a glittery substance in her hand. Sandy sprinkled some of the glitter in my hot chocolate and told me to drink it so it can make me look young again. After I took a drink everything about my features started to change. Sandy passed me the mirror and for me to take a look, and I didn't look like a 45 year old mortal, I was looking over 30 years younger. "WOW! How long does this stuff last?" I asked. "After you leave back for the North Pole a day before Christmas Eve." Sandy told me while putting the glittery substance away. The next morning I was just getting ready to go out the door and catch the bus. "Do you have everything?" asked Sandy while sitting at the kitchen sipping some coffee. "I do" I replied.

"Come here Doug I may need to show you what Anne looks like so when you get on the bus you'll know that you are talking to the right person." Sandy said while she was right by a basketball size snow globe. Sandy took the snow globe and tilted it upside down, right side up three times. Then after the fake snowflakes settled an image started to appear. It was Anne already sitting in the bus. "Is that Anne?" I asked. "Yes, it is!" replied Sandy. "Thank you for showing me. I had better head out for the bus now." I replied. The bus stop was on the other side of the road towards the same direction as going back into town. The Bus stopped to pick up me and a couple of other people. While looking for a place to sit, I was also looking forward to seeing if I can find Anne. Sure enough Anne was sitting towards the back of the bus next to a brunette girl in which I later found out her name is Tina. I sat in the seat behind her. After getting off the bus at school I looked at my class schedule while heading to my assigned locker and found out that my first class of the day was Art class. After I went to my locker to put my things away I started to walk towards class and passed Anne in the hall. Anne had a petite figure, brown shoulder length hair, and a little taller than me. I pretended that I didn't take notice and went on to class. After I went into the Art Classroom, I noticed that class hasn't started yet and there were people already in and going into the classroom. I went up to the teacher and told the teacher my name. "Hi my name is Doug, and I am a new student here in school." I said while placing my backpack on a chair next to her desk. "Hi my name is Mrs. Smith, nice to meet you Doug what's your last name?" Mrs. Smith asked while placing her clay alligator on a table to be worked on during class. "My last name is" there was slight pauses because I had to think of a last name quickly since I didn't really want to blow my cover. "My last name is Krandle" I said with an unsure sound in my voice. In the back of my mind, I was going to mention Kringle, but I was afraid that would sound way too obvious. "Well it's nice to meet you Doug Krandle. Please find a seat anywhere so we can get started." the teacher said. I looked around in the classroom and saw many people except Anne. I was beginning to wonder if Anne was in this class or not. Half hour into the class, the classroom door started to open, and it was Anne, she of course was late. "Your late Anne." The teacher said while she was working on her clay alligator, and I was in the middle of painting a picture of some reindeer walking in the snow while wearing a hat. "Sorry Mrs. Smith that I was late. I got..." Before Anne finished her explanation on why she was late Mrs. Smith interrupted and said in a stern voice "It doesn't matter find yourself a seat to sit down and start working. Next time your late it will be a tardy slip to the Vice Principal's office." Anne replied with a sorrow sound in her voice "Ok." There was an empty chair next to me which Anne sat in. I turned to Anne and said "Hi my name is Doug." "Hi." Anne said while she was taking out her art work. It was a silkscreen design that she was working on. "That's a nice looking design. What is it?" I asked. "It's supposed to be a picture of a Swan on a pond." Anne said while taking a piece of film off with a razor blade.

"So I take it that Mrs. Smith doesn't like it all when students are late going into class?" I asked Anne while working on my painting. "No, She doesn't I was going to tell her that I had to go into the office because of a phone call that I had to make." Anne said. "If you don't mind me…" Before I got to finish asking Anne the Mrs. Smith interrupted and said "Shhh, no more talking please." Few minutes later the class dismissal bell rang. "I'll tell you afterward." Anne said while we were putting our things up, so we can go to our next class.

Later, that day while Anne and I were waiting at the school for the bus to come and take us home Anne told me that she volunteers as an Activities Aid for a local nursing home that is not too far from the school, and the phone call she had to make was to tell them that she's willing to work tomorrow morning, since there wasn't any school. The next morning while I was eating a Texas Butterhorn and drinking hot cocoa while conferencing via HAM Radio with encrypted voice capabilities with Santa, I heard a knock at the front door. "Knock, Knock" "I'll get it." Sandy said while she was still in her red and white Long Johns and PJs, while wearing her fuzzy brown bunny slippers. "Good Morning Anne!" Sandy said after answering the door. "My dad asked me to bring over this Deer jerky, and Summer Sausage that he had Gene's Meat Market made up for him." Anne said. "Would you like to come in where it's a little warm?" asked Sandy? "Sure!" Anne said. "How is Dan doing?" asked Sandy again while she was putting the stuff that Anne gave her away kitchen. "My dad is doing, fine he is going to the McCauley Mountain to get himself a Christmas tree." Anne said while sitting down in the living room recliner. "That's sounds wonderful!" Sandy replied. Would you like to have some hot cocoa or coffee? I got pop do you like Pepsi? "Sandy cried out while still in the kitchen. "Pepsi, please!" Anne replied.

After I got off the HAM Radio, I went into where Anne was sitting. "Hi Anne, how are you doing this morning?" I asked. "I am doing well." Anne replied with a surprise look in her eyes. Sandy came out of the kitchen, back to the living room with Pepsi in hand to give to Anne. "I see that you and Anne already know each other." Sandy commented like she pretended that she didn't know what's going on. "Oh yea, we basically met and talked a little in Art Class." I replied while standing next to the fire place. "When do you need to go to Volunteering?" I asked Anne. "I have to leave in a few minutes." Anne said. "Since I have nothing else going on, I was wondering if I can come with you, and watch or help?" I asked Anne with a tone of interest in my voice. "Sure if you'll like, my mom will be taking us." Anne replied.

Later on that morning after I arrived at the Nursing Home with Anne and got inside, all the Residents were already up in their chairs and walking around with their walkers. Some of the call lights who were above the doors were on but immediately answered. Nurses and some of the Aides were handing out medication to some of the residents. "Hi Alice!" Anne said to Alice while she was already up in her wheelchair. "Who is the young man with you" asked Alice with a surprised look in her wide hazel eyes. "This is my friend Doug." Anne answered, while she was kneeling down, with her arm around Alice. "Aw, well that's nice!" Alice replied with a smile. I bent down towards all to introduce myself to Alice. "Hi Alice, please to meet you." I said while offering a handshake. "Hi there young man." Alice said while shaking my hand. While she shook my hand, I notice there was a snowflake just like mine at the edge of her hand. I know that a snowflake like it is very magical and important to have. This snowflake represents a symbol of giving, magic, honesty and immortality. "Alice are you ready to go for some activities?" Anne asked. "Yes I am." Alice said. "Doug you can wheel Alice to the activity's area that is located all the way down the hall to your right." Anne said. As I was wheeling Alice to the activity's area, Alice was saying while chuckling "I am getting a ride by a man!" Then her chuckling voice rose "I am getting a ride by a man!" I couldn't help myself from not chuckling. "Here we go Alice, we are already at the activity's area." I said as we were entering into the area.

There were some people entering into and going out of the area. After I parked Alice next to a nurse who was doing some of her paperwork, Alice motioned at me to kneel down to her whispered and said "I know why you're in town, and I know why you're here." "Oh?" I asked in a whisper. "Yes, you're on an assignment from Santa just like I am." Alice said still in a whisper. "You're probably here for Anne, like I am here to watch over the Aides to see if they are naughty or nice." Alice said with a sweet tone in her whisper. "Ok, I understand now, and I was wondering why you were over here. You think after 200 years they would fill me in on everything." I whispered back. Then all of the sudden there was a lot of yelling and banging down the opposite direction of the hall.

"You must go and see what's going on." Alice said with some excitement in her voice. "I'll be back." I replied excitedly. I walked as fast as I could down the hall while following the noise of the commotion. After I have gotten there, I have seen four Aides trying to hold down a very enormous combative guy in a chair that apparently was targeting another aide probably because of the color of her uniform. Anne was just standing on the outside of the crowd out of the way with a little elderly lady's arm wrapped around hers. I managed to weave myself in through the crowd, and I walked up to the combative individual. I kneelt down and asked him "How may I help you?" "I need you to arrest this guy." The combative guy told me as he was pointing his finger at a female aide with a green uniform. "Why do I have to arrest him? I asked with a concerned playing along sounding in my voice. "He was going to attack me from behind." The combative guy said. When I put my hand on his arm a surge of calmness, and peace came to him. "Where would you like to go now?" I asked him. "Why I would like to go back to my room and lay down for a while." The combative guy said in a very intoxicated happy voice. While I escorted the guy back to his room he was telling me that he was once in the Vietnam War and got ambushed from behind by some enemies whom he didn't hear or see. While walking back from the guy's room towards the activity's area Anne met up with me in the hallway and asked "How did you do that Doug?" "You're the first person whom we ever had seen that could calm him down the way you did." Anne said in a surprised voice. "I guess I just have that special way with people. I don't think they will have any more problems with the guy from this day forwards." I replied. After Anne and I walked back to the activity's area, Anne got started with some projects and games for everyone to do. Alice of course was singing Christmas carols. After we were all done, we put everything away said good-bye to Alice and to the other Residents and went home. Later that evening after Anne and her mom dropped me off at my Aunt Sandy's house, "Doug when you get a chance you need to get a hold of Santa to fill him in on your progress. "Sandy said while she was doing some sewing on a quilt that she had been working for what looked like quite a while. Before I could reply "You can use the Snow Globe for calling Santa." Sandy said. "Ok." I answered. I went up to the Snow Globe and shook it in the same rhythm as that of Jingle Bells. That was the only special way I knew how to get a hold of Santa. After the shake, an image started to slowly appear as Santa. "Hi Santa!" I said politely. "Hi there Doug, you know it'll be Christmas Eve in a 10 more months, and I am wanting to know where on the list Anne should be?" Santa asked with a concerned voice. "Well Santa, from what I can tell Anne is a very nice girl. She volunteers at a Nursing Home as an activity's aide." I explained in a very convincing sort of voice. "Oh so she goes on the nice side of the list then?" Santa asked in a much happier voice. "Well, let's wait for a few more months, and I can tell you then on which side of the list she goes on." I said. "Ho,ho,ho, Ok." Santa replied in a very confident sort of voice. On Monday at school "Hi Anne!" I said to Anne in a cheery voice while passing her in the hall on my way to P.E class. "Hi." She replied in a somber sort of way. I was going to ask her what was wrong, but I was in a hurry to get to class. As we were dressing down for P.E the coach blew his whistle "Everyone lines up on the edge of the track." shouted the Coach while he was carrying a clipboard with the classmate's names and wearing sweats. On the way outside to the track a couple of beefy bullies stopped me next to the exit after waiting for the coach to be the first one outside. "Doug we don't like you." Said one bully as he was getting into a stance for a fight. "What seemed to be the problem, and why don't you not like me?" I asked in a very calm voice. "You think that you're smart, and we think that you look funny." One of them replied in a mean sounding voice. One of the bullies went from behind me to hold me and while the other one was going to take a swing. "I am afraid that somebody might get hurt if we fight." I said while one of the bullies held me with both arms behind my back. Right after I had been held, I put up an invisible field around my body for protection. This invisible field normally would protect from some of the cold nights at the North Pole by entrapping my body heat. "I am going to kick your butt." One of the bullies said as he was getting ready to take a swing. When the bully took a swing at me, I duct, which made him hit his buddy hard enough for him to free me. I then turn and grabbed each bully with each hand and a surge of peace and happiness flowed through them. "What, what, what!" said one of the bullies in a very intoxicating but a very happy sound in his voice. "We are very sorry Doug. I hope that you weren't hurt in any way, I think you're really, really cool." said the other bully. "No not hurt at all." I said with a pretending sound in my voice, as though I didn't know that anything happened. After making a mental note on telling Santa to add the boys to the naughty list, I went on outside to do the high jump. "Doug, you're late what kept you?" asked the Coach in a stern voice while he was between the bleachers and the track. I didn't have a really good excuse to tell him the reason why I was late getting to the track, otherwise he wouldn't really believe me if I told him. "Oh never mind." The Coach said still in a stern voice. It was my turn to jump. I asked the P.E aides to set the high jump pole up higher than what it already was from 4ft to 8ft. The P.E aids just laughed and "Said so you think that you are going to just jump higher than the bar?" asked one of the Aides. "Sure! Why not?" I asked. "Ok!" said one of the Aides. I got into position for jumping the bar, then took off running towards the bar. After I ran to the bar I crouched and jumped clearing the bar. The kids, Coach, and especially the Aides watched with amazement with their eyes wide and their mouth's gapped.

As the months went by Anne and I became really good friends. I would at times have lunch or dinner at her house on the weekends right after volunteering at the nursing home. I then later on became a Nursing Assistant working on the weekends and after school at the same Nursing that Anne volunteered at. The schedules for Anne and I matched, which worked out really well for carpooling. It was the afternoon on a fall day at the nursing home. Anne was in the activities' room playing a game with the Residents while Alice out of all else was singing Christmas Carols. Then suddenly I heard "NURSE STAT in room 17" cried out one of the Aides. Nurse stat means "Nurse come quickly." Knowing that was also my room with male residents, I rushed over from the dining room and found Jack with the nurse already in the room was having a hard time breathing, and his skin was starting to turn blue because of an existing asthma condition, and the lack of Oxygen going into his lungs. While the Nurse ran to get medicine for the Jack, I sat down in a chair at next to the head of his bed, put Jack's hand in my hand and told him that everything will be alright and try to relax. Then a sudden burst of stimulated energy rushed from me to Jack's hand and throughout Jack's body in which opened up the airways in his lungs that allowed Jack to breathe again. Jack's skin than turn back to the normal color of what it was before the asthma attack. After the Nurse came back in the room with the medicine, she found out that Jack didn't need it. "Jack is fine now." I said to the nurse while she was standing over him facing towards the head of Jack's bed. "Doug, would you please take his vitals?" the nurse asked with a puzzled look on her face with a sound of relief in her voice while she was putting some Oxygen over his mouth and nose. "Sure right away!" I said. After I took his vitals and wrote them down on a piece of scratch paper I gave them to the nurse. "The vitals look perfect! Thank you Doug for take those for me!" said the nurse. "Your welcome!" I replied. On the way home from the nursing home, Anne turned to me and said "Doug, out of all the different guys that I have met. I have never met anyone like you. There is something about you, and I can't really put my finger on it. You're just different." "Oh?" I replied sounding quite modest. After Anne and her mother dropped me off back at my Aunt Sandy's, I found that Sandy dozed off in her recliner with her Needle point on her lap. Sandy wakened as I was going to remove the needlepoint and cover her up. "Oh your home Doug." Sandy said in a fatigue sort of a way. "Yes, I just got home." I replied. I need to use your snow globe again. I am wondering if Santa will answer it. "Sure, the Snow Globe is right on the kitchen table." Sandy said as she was just getting up to go to bed. I shook the Snow Globe in the melody of Deck the Halls thinking that someone would answer somewhere in the Designing Department for Tree trimming, and Wardrobe. An image started to appear, and it was Mrs. Clause that answered the snow globe. "Hi there Doug, I haven't seen or talked to you in a while. How is everything with you and how is Sandy?" asked Mrs. Clause with her sweet voice sounding so surprised. "Hi there Mrs. Clause, I am doing great! It's really good to see you to and Sandy is doing well! I said with a smile and also sounding surprised. "Can you do me a favor? And tell Santa to put Anne on the nice side of the list? I think there was some sort of a fluke that happened when the nice list auto populated itself with the naughty and nice names. That's probably how Anne's name wound up in the middle of the list instead of on the Naughty or the Nice side." I explained. "Sure, I will tell him right away! He laid down for a nap after he drank his Hot Cocoa and Marshmallows." Mrs. Clause said sounding concerned. "I am tired and I have school tomorrow. I will talk to you all later, and it was really nice to be able to see you again!" I said to Mrs. Clause. "Ok, have a good night! Bye!" Mrs. Clause replied back. Mrs. Clause's image then started to fade and disappear out of the Snow Globe.

It was two days before Christmas, and I didn't have to go back to work until Christmas Eve. Anne had been scheduled to volunteer at the Nursing Home until after Christmas Eve. "Hey Doug, Can you come over here please?" Sandy asked while she was mixing up Christmas Cookie Dough in the kitchen. "Sure what is it?" I asked while watching TV. After I went into the kitchen Sandy turned off the cookie mixer, and pulled out what looked like another Snow Globe from the Attic. "This is a special kind of Snow Globe. This Snow Globe will help you get home in a couple of days." Sandy said while holding it. "Oh! WOW! I haven't seen anything like it, how does it work?" I asked. "It works by doing 3 shakes up and down, and 2 shakes from side to side. After it has been put down it will open up a hole in a shape of a Christmas Tree so you can go back home, after that the hole will close up, and the Globe will shut itself down. " Sandy explained. "Amazing!" I said while swiping a piece of cookie dough from the mixing bowl. "Now how am I going to tell Anne that Christmas Eve will be the last day I get to see her?" I asked in a concerned tone in my voice. "I don't know. I am sure that you probably think of how you can tell her." Sandy replied. "Ring! Ring! Ring!" it was the telephone. "I'll get it!" Sandy said as she was heading towards the phone. "Hello." Sandy answered. "Hi Sandy, is Doug around?" Anne asked in a very upsetting voice. "Yes, he is right here." Sandy replied. "It's Anne and she sounds very upset." Sandy said while handing the phone over to me. "Hi Anne!" I answered in a calm voice. "Doug, its Alice she has become ill, and she's fallen in a coma." Anne said while trying to hold back the tears from crying. "I am so sorry to hear that. I wish there is something that I can do." I replied. "Can you come into work?" Anne asked. "I can see if Sandy will drive me." I replied with a reassuring sound in my voice. After I got off the phone I told Sandy what the phone call was all about. "Alice! Alice?" Sandy asked with surprised sound in her voice. " I haven't spoken to her in Centuries. I have always wanted to know what she's up to." Sandy asked again. "Let me get my coat so I can talk to you all about Alice and the way to the Nursing Home." Sandy said. After Sandy and I arrived at the Nursing Home, we went through the front entrance "I'll be right here in the dining room watching some TV" Sandy said while unbuttoning her coat. Sandy didn't have far to walk because the dining room was right by the front entrance "Ok, I am going in and visit Alice." I replied. After approaching Alice's room, I saw Anne sitting in a chair at the side of her bed. "Hi Anne." I said in a sort of a whisper as I was standing over her. She looked up at me with tears rolling down her eyes and leaned her head on my hip and just started to cry. I pulled a chair that was near the foot of Alice's bed and sat in it, and I put my arm around Anne. "It's unfair. All of this happened so fast. I wish there was something that we all can do." Anne said in a very sobering voice. "I know Anne." I replied. I reached over to hold Alice's hand. "Doug I want to let you know that you and Anne were one of my favorite Aides." Alice said to me by the means of Telepathy. An image of her wink was sent to me through Alice's hand. I turned to Anne and asked "Anne with all the faith that you have, do you believe in Miracles?" Anne wiped away some of the tears in her eyes and said "I do believe in Miracles." Anne replied. After Anne's replied to my question Alice passed away. "I hollered Nurse Stat with Alice's room number. Long after Sandy went home, I stayed late that night at the Nursing Home talking and listening to Anne telling some interesting stories about Alice while I was making sure that Anne would be Ok to drive home. The next day it was Christmas Eve Sandy was in town doing some last minute Christmas shopping, and I was the only one home. Everything on my body except my facial features was starting to turn back to normal from a 17year old, back into the same features of a 45year old Mortal. While I was talking to Santa with the Snow Globe, "Knock, Knock, Knock" there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." I said to Santa. I shook the Snow Globe once to put it on hold like a telephone. I answered the door and there stood Anne. 'Hi Anne, sorry for keeping you come on in from the bitter cold." I said to Anne while wondering if Santa will still be there waiting right after I take the Snow Globe off hold. "Thanks" Anne replied. "Please sit down." I said to Anne while I turned down the TV in the living room. I had some hot water already to a boil in the kitchen and mixed up some hot chocolate to give to her. "So good to see you." I said to Anne while I was handing her the Hot Chocolate. " I would like to think you Doug for staying with me last night at the Nursing Home. It really meant a lot to me." Anne said in a very sincere voice. "Hey anytime!" I said while sitting on the couch across from Anne. "Why did you ask me last night if I believed in miracles?" Anne asked. "Well.." There was a pause in my response and there wasn't anyway that I can think of telling her. "Well what?" Anne asked again but only with a demanding tone in her voice. "If I tell you, you probably wouldn't believe me." I said to Anne. "Try me!" Anne demanded. The only way that I can think of telling her was for me to show her. I felt that it was only fair since she was honest with me for already a year so I need to be honest with her. "Come here I'll show you something." I said to Anne as I motioned her to follow me towards the kitchen table where the Snow Globe sat. "Anne about a year ago I was sent here from the North Pole to watch over you, because of some mixed up in Paper work. You see I am one of Santa's helpers." I said to Anne while she was looking at me with the deer in the headlights expression. "Whatever right!" Anne said in disbelief as she was just about to crack up and laugh. I decided to get right down to the point. "Anne let me show you something then." I said to her with a convincing tone in my voice. I went over to the Snow Globe and shook it once to take it off from hold. After I took the Globe off hold an image appeared and it was Santa. "Santa, I am sorry I had to be honest with Anne and tell her the truth." I said to Santa while Anne was standing there froze with shock with her mouth gapped. "That's ok Doug, there is nothing wrong with telling the truth." Ho, Ho, Ho. It's good that she knew anyways because there is something that I need to show her." 'Hi Anne!" Santa said. While Anne just stood there. "She sure don't talk much." Santa joked. "Well she's just in shock and she'll snap out of it." I put my hand on her shoulder and a surge of energy put her into a relaxed, calm and back into a coherent state. "Wha, what, what" Anne said as she was coming out of state of shock. "Hi Anne!" Santa said again with a smile. "Hi." Anne said with a small hand wave. "How are you? Doug has told me many great things about you Anne." Santa asked. "I am doing fine now." Anne replied in a relaxing tone. "Good, I have someone to show you." Santa said. Before Anne can blink, there stood Alice right next to Santa, looked the same as she ever did. "Alice is that really you?" Anne asked again, while getting emotional again. "Yes dear it's really me." Alice said with a smile. "bu, bu, but how?" Remember when Doug asked you last night at the side of my bed if you believe in miracles, and you said yes you do? Alice asked. "Yes." Anne replied. "Well that's all I needed to hear, and that was my cue to go." "I am like a ghost and spirit of Christmas. Sometimes I have to go on a mission outside of the North Pole to help Santa determine who has been naughty and who has been nice. Since the neglect and abuse goes on in Nursing homes from time to time I made it my own personal mission to watch over the Staff and make some unwanted judgment calls when or if I do witness or experience such behavior inside these facilities. " Alice explained. "There are also many more of us in all corners of the world in this same or similar mission as that of Doug and I." Alice added. "I chose Doug to go on this mission to see how he does." Santa said. Anne turned to me and asked "Did you know about this Doug?" "I only knew bits and pieces of what's up after Sandy talked to me on the way to the Nursing Home. However, it wasn't all clear to me until after Alice briefly spoke to me last night through Telepathy when I held her hand." I tried to explain to Anne. " I have to leave tonight, and after I leave anyone who is mortal will not remember of my existence." I said to Anne. "But please give me a gift of remembering something about you and Alice." Anne pleaded. "I'll see what I can do." I said to Anne. Later on that night it was time for me to go back to the North Pole. After setting up the other Snow Globe for Teleportation I had just a couple of minutes to go into the Teleport Hole. "Ok Sandy I am ready to go back." I yelled out from the kitchen. Sandy came from the living room gave me a hug. "You come back again soon! I don't want to wait out another 200 years before I get to see you again Doug." Sandy said. "I'll be back sooner than you think Aunt Sandy." I replied with my facial features already changed back to normal. Then off through the Tree shaped teleport hole I went. After arriving back to the North Pole I was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Clause. "Doug it's so nice to see you in person again." Santa and Mrs. Clause said. "Before I left, Anne requested a gift of her remembering Alice and me visiting." I said to Santa. "I think that can be arranged since you, and she became close friends." Santa replied. On that Christmas Eve Night, Alice and I went with Santa to help him with his deliveries. One of the houses that we stopped by next was Anne's House. After arriving there Santa, Alice, and I created a fireplace to go down since Anne's house didn't have a fireplace. After going down the fireplace, there was Anne laying there asleep on the couch in the living room with the TV playing Christmas Carols with a picture of the Yule Log. The tree was right across from the couch. While Santa was trimming the tree a bit, and placing some presents around the tree, Alice and I went up to Anne and put our hands over her head. A surge of energy went from our hands, and a gold glow radiated into Anne. This will help her remember Alice and I and some of the events that went on a week before Christmas Eve. Alice and I place a Christmas Card with a picture of Anne with Alice and I that was taking during picture day at the Nursing Home in a Victorian Style envelope on the tree that said "Merry Christmas Anne with Love!"

The End


End file.
